


Through the Jaune-Scope of Multiple Dimensions

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Family, Harems, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Arriving in what appeared to be a Reaction Room, again, Team RWBY along with Pyrrha, Nora, Glynda, and others are put to watch more Alternate universe takes on Jaune Arc's life. The mysterious Hostess Cheshire once again takes these girls out of time and space to enjoy Arc entertainment except with a wilder more raunchy spin by focusing more on the boy's sex life instead of his adventures. The first one being him happily married to Terra and Saphron Cotta-Arc and enjoying their reactions, in more than one particular way.





	Through the Jaune-Scope of Multiple Dimensions

  
  


**Through the Scope of Jaune’s Multiple Universe**

**RWBY**

**For Mr What If.**

**By Azure**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter One-Large Family Loving- (Jaune x Saphron x Terra)**

  
  


******

 

Somewhere in the multiverse of reality, there exists the world of Remnant and just outside of it rested a sacred room hovering within the cosmos. Within this mysterious place a lavish luxury designed living space was created, there it was hovering in the middle of space containing a functioning big-screen television positioned on a wall with large wide velvet couches shaped like crescents stationed around it. Within the middle of the living space, between the couch and the television was a living room table stationed low and containing many drink, beverages, foods for the incoming set of viewers being brought into this dimension. These seemingly normal furnishings were in fact designed by higher powers that had a simple wish of having viewers watch alternate realities play out on television for the amusement of others. 

And now, a group of twelve distinctly different women, all of whom hale from the world of Remnant itself, magically landed in the living room. The portal above them dished out the last remaining members, all of them being young and fairly older, letting them rest in a dogpile behind the ouch inside of the living room set unconscious. The portal closed and when it did each of the girls felt the ‘spell’ keeping them asleep lift up from their bodies allowing them to fully awaken. The first of them being a cute fifteen year old redheaded girl with silver eyes and red cape hanging around her neck.

 

“Oooh, what happened to us? Where….are we?” Ruby Rose asked in a groggy manner as she sat up from the pile of friends and teammates nursing her head. Her eyes came into focus as she took in her surroundings entirely leading to them bursting open in surprise when she realized she was in some place she didn’t recognize until she remembered it.

‘Oh….man. We’ve been abducted again!’ She freaked out realizing that the familiar scenery of a large television, large couches, and living room hovering somewhere in the middle of deep space reminded her of an event to which she and the others experienced before. She looked around seeing more faces than last time, with one familiar one that really caught her attention. Ruby’s eyes went wide in surprise and shock as she saw white-hooded woman stand up from the dogpile wearing darkened clothing underneath her white hood and looking at her daughter with a surprised look on her face and matching silver eyes.

“Ruby? I-Is that really you?” Summer Rose as Weiss and the others stirred before they could join in a family reunion.

“M-mom….?!” The little girl shrieks in surprise and was about to run towards the woman who gave birth to her until she saw everyone else standing up. This included people that weren’t supposed to be here let alone be alive, one such girl being Pyrrha Nikos as she was from the past. ‘No way...what’s going on here?’ 

She looked around and saw her own teammates, wearing their usual post-Beacon clothing, standing up with the others making Ruby look at all of them in surprise. Jaune’s sister Saphron and her lover Terra, Glynda Goodwitch, a Faunus woman with tiger stripes decorating her tanned skin, Yang’s mother Raven, and lastly Nora. All of whom were from the past and present which surprised Ruby even more as Summer closed in wrapping her hands around the girl with a fierce hug.

“I’ve missed you, baby.” Summer gushed tearfully holding onto her while everyone else slowly came to their senses as they stood up. Ruby didn’t want to tell her anything about the future or that she might not see her again after all this, but still she was glad just to hold her mother like she had wanted to do for so long now.

“Nngh, ouch...wha…? Oh come on! Not this again. Like the last several times we’ve done this weren't tired enough. This is just getting annoying. Ugh.” Weiss whined as she sat up on her knees pulling herself up off Blake and a pair of other groggily waking bodies. She recognized the blonde woman as Jaune’s sister and the other obviously being her glasses-wearing wife, but who she didn’t recognize was the Faunus girl with tiger stripe tattoos all over her body.

Once that woman stood up she immediately went to alert mode and analyzed everyone in the room with hostility. Blake was the only one who recognized her and got into attack mode as well.

“You….! I don't know why you’re here ,but you won’t be doing anything to my friends.” Blake warned as Sienna Khan simply rolled her eyes in annoyance while surveying the bizarre scenery they were in.

“No need to be melodramatic, Miss Belladonna. I have no intentions of doing as such, I simply want to know where we are. I couldn’t care less what you and your ilk are up to.” Sienna spat making Blake seethe as Glynda stopped in between them with hands out ready to defuse the situation.

“There there now, ladies. No need for ugliness, I’m sure we’d all like to know why we’ve been called her again. I think this time makes it my third.” Glynda voiced as the others calmed down somewhat. Yang still eyeing her mother Raven dangerously as they stood a few feet apart. Saphron and Terra looked around nervously noticing the tension brewing between some of the girls while also recognizing a confused-looking Pyrrha Nikos getting bear-hugged by Nora.

“Ooooh Pyr! I’m so happy you’re with us again!” Nora squealed excitedly with small tears in her eyes while Pyrrha simply hugged her back in a sisterly way.

“I am too, Nor- wait, what did you mean by that? And why the change in outfit?” Pyrrha asked feeling Nora twitch nervously as the other four members of RWBY closed in on her, all of them knew that her ‘death’ was supposed to be clandestine since that ‘host’ from last time told them what would happen if they let it slip. Still, it didn’t make it hurt any less seeing her again, all of them wanted to go hug the girl and let out their remorseful feelings, but common sense got in the way and warned them not to act over-emotional.

“Hey P-money, long time no see, eh? I guess we’re back in one of these dumb things again, huh?” Yang spoke out defusing the awkwardness which thankfully Pyrrha just shrugged to as they pulled apart and looked around the dark luxury wroom. “Ugh, I hate coming here to watch Jaune universe stuff. It was cool the first few times but now I’m kinda getting fed up with it.”

The others nodded in agreement save for maybe Pyrrha who did a ‘so-so’ gesture with her hands. As much as she liked seeing Jaune’s alternate lives and how great of a hero he becomes in some of them or something else entirely in others she does get annoyed about having to see him with other women as his wives or lovers.

‘Does the universe simply have it out for me?’ She wondered as Saphron Arc stepped up to them with face utterly confused-looking.

“Would someone mind telling us what is going on? I feel like we’re someplace very far away and the both of us are worried for our precious little Adrien.” Saphron urged with Terra backing her with a worrying nod.

“I too would like to know what this is all about, the last thing I recall is getting impaled by the deranged lunatic’s sword and collapsing right after. Adam Taurus will pay dearly for his betrayal and all those who have sided with him will suffer even worse.” Sienna Khan revealed making Blake look surprised as Yang glared down Raven coldly from afar.

Then suddenly the big screen television blipped on revealing a mosaic screen of many of Jaune’s alternate dimension lives catching their attention. This especially surprised Saphron Cotta-Arc as well as the other two older women who were new to this situation. A silky voice spoke out from within the center of the living room making Team RWBYPN sigh in exasperation because they knew who it was.

“Welcome back, welcome back, everybody. Hehehe. For those of you who are new here allow me to introduce myself.” 

The source of the voice came out in person revealing to Sienna, Raven, Summer, Saphron, and Terra a young teenage-looking girl who happened to be a cat Faunus with purple hair. Her eyes were glowing yellow looking as though they pierce into your very soul, yet all the same she looked as mischievous and as playful as they come. She wore a cute yet rather childish dress over her body making look like a doll from an age-old era. She floated down to the ground before taking a bow of courtesy to all the occupants in the room before lifting her face back up to greet them.

“Welcome back to the Jauniverse room, my dearies. I have been waiting a long while for you oh-so-fun group of reactionaries to Loverboy’s mishaps and adventures. I am Cheshire, for those of you who don't’ know me.” Cheshire greeted and held out her arms to the large velvet leather couch gesturing for them to be seated. Everyone did so reluctantly with Yang breaking the ice first after putting her feet up on the t coffee table.

“Hey kitty kat, we don't have time to be messing around with this stuff. The luster wore off already on Jaune’s adventure-lifestyle as different people. So can we skip this and head back home already?” 

The others nodded in agreement again, but with Summer, Sienna, and the other three feeling confused  yet again as to what they were watching.

‘DId she say Jaune’s lifestyle? Oooh, I gotta see this now.’ Saphron shivered with excitement at the potential of seeing her baby brother do crazy things in alternate universes. To her delight the Faunus girl named Cheshire shook her head at Yang’s request.

“Fraid now, just sit back and enjoy it.~ I’m sure you’ll love this one,ladies. It might be a bit ‘spicier’ than what you’re used to.” She preened and snapped her fingers making the screen change to that of an inside look within someone’s house. Terra’s eyes widened when she recognized where it could be.

“Oh really? What’s going to be so different about this one? After seeing the last dozen or so it kinda gets boring, kitty kat?” Yang retorted feeling increasingly annoyed and uninterested in this.

“Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong I loved seeing Jauney acting like a full-on hero like in the fairy tale books I used to read. It was so cool! But so many of them are kinda the same and it just kinda got boring, ya know.” Ruby chimed in.

‘I too enjoyed them for the same reasons, although I confess I really didn’t like that he was with a different girl in each one. Every single one of them had him either with Ruby or Weiss or even Nora, none of them ever had me in them. Hmph.’ Pyrrha silently fumed with crossed arms until she noticed Cheshire giggling contagiously with a hand covering her lips. That overly cheery smile sent shivers up their spines as she stepped aside to allow the screen to flicker to life.

****

Cheshire smiled deviously from the side as the lights dimmed around the living room to enhance the visual effect. Raven felt annoyed by this just as Sienna grew uninterested, Summer, on the other hand, felt as giddy and as excited Ruby once did and watched with enthusiasm.

The screen shifted to some random place somewhere within the city of Argus, a well-dressed Jaune Arc clad in Atlas Military colors stood performing a salute to someone in front of im.

‘He’s in Atlas this time? This is new, I hope they aren’t going to pair him up with my sister.’ Weiss thought feeling nervous as she saw him saluting the short older woman named Caroline Cordovin.

There he was dressed in snazzy Atlas uniform clothing, the brand indicating he was a specialist and high in rank judging by all those medals. His hair was still somewhat wily yet neatly combed giving him a refined appearance that furthered his impressive appearance. Jaune seemed built, well-built in fact, and looked to be an honored elite soldier of the Atlas military. This impressed Weiss greatly until she heard Cheshire speak up.

“In this universe poor ol Jaune did not get accepted into Beacon. I know this is a common trope often played out in alternative stories, but they are gems for a special reason; to explore his potential. You see he ran away from home at an early age….” Cheshire began and hearing this made Saphron’s heart lurch painfully at the thought.

“...and joined the Atlas military after Beacon refused to accept him. However, General Ironwood saw the potential in the poor boy and gave him a chance to shine. And boy he was not disappointed by the results, not one bit. Like Winter Schnee herself Jaune honed his skills,proved himself with exemplary feats and climbed the ranks swiftly. With hard work, determination, and a clear tactical mind he was well on his way. All of it around the ripe age of fifteen no less, he ascended to legend as one of Atlas’s finest specialists.” Cheshire concluded making Saphron feel utterly relieved while Glynda simply crossed her arms and grunted to herself in displeasure.

‘In those kind of stories it’s always me who has to expel Mister Arc or outright refuse him into Beacon. I’m glad this universe is a little different in not showing that.’ Glynda thought in mild annoyance until she came to admire the lad’s impressive build behind the specialist uniform. She blushed when comparing him to Ironwood.

“Fast forward to present time and….he is matured, married at the age of twenty-one and with a family no less.” Cheshire added making Pyrrha’s heart clench tightly knowing that it was likely not her that he started a family with. The girl knew what to expect at this point and was glad these were alternate realities instead of her own.

Focusing back on the screen the crew saw Caroline Cordovin speaking to Jaune right now.

**

“Excellent work on exterminating that rabble of Grimm just outside the mountain range, Lieutenant Arc. General Ironwood can’t be here to award you this, but I’ll have you know he’s extremely proud of you.” Cordovin beamed as she draped the medal over his neck after bending himself downward  to receive it. Jaune brought himself back up and smiled gratefully to his commanding officer. “I do regret that this mission was rather extensive in regards to it’s estimated completion time. Lasting over half a year cannot be good for any soldier and his family, that is why I am going you two month’s vacation time starting now in return for your service to Atlas. You’ve certainly earned it, Jaune.”

“Thanks a million, Commander. I really appreciate it and sure they will too. Time to spend some quality time with that family of mine, thanks again, commander. I’ll be seeing you in two months.” Jaune saluted again receiving one back from the short old woman then turning on his heels to go leave the base. Stopping by his personal barracks he picked up his things and changed out of his uniform between scenery transitions, Ruby and Pyrrha were a little miffed they didn’t get to see his body out of clothing. 

The screen transitioned to him wearing casual gear such as designer leather jacket covering up his Pumpkin Pete hoodie complete with stylish dark blue jeans hugging his well-toned legs nicely. Jaune made his way home walking then taking a tram downtown with his rucksack of belongings lugged over his right shoulder. Along the way passed by a flower shop and picked up a rather large bouquet of roses,tulips and other beautiful flowers he knew his special other preferred. To Saphron and Terra’s growing surprise, and now worry, those were the exact same flowers they loved to garden and smell. This made the two women look to each other back to the screen noticing that he was arriving in front of their very house with an additional bag of children’s toys freshly bought from another store in between scene transitions.

‘Huh. Does Jaune live with us? I man I certainly don't mind it one bit to be completely honest, but why isn’t high-ranking Atlas personnel like him affording his own place. Looks like he can certainly have more than enough money to do that. Terra tells me that they get a good salary based on achievements.’ Saphron thought feeling confused as she crossed her arms in curiosity.

Making his pace towards the house, to which the two lesbian lovers knew they owned from the appearance of it, Jaune arrived at the steps and rummaged his pockets for his keys. Upon finding them he brought them out and unlocked the door.

“Honies, I’m home.~” Jaune announced with a cheery smile and arms opened wide.

From out of the kitchen the familiar blonde head of Saphron Cotta-Arc poked out wearing an utterly surprised face that shifted into one of joy as she rushed out to go hug her brother.

“Jaune! Oooh welcome back, baby!” She gushed happy with tears as she lunged at him in a mad rush. Her slender lily-white arms wrapped around his neck with her pulling him into a fierce purely romantic lip-lock between man and woman.

“Mmnnhh.~” She mewled as she sucked his lips open with joy making him hug her waist as he lifted her up into the air.

Saphron and Jaune made out passionately with lips curling over each other in a fierce languid lip-lock, tongues even came out to erotically curl against each other as they tightened their embrace. Saphron’s tongue burrowed feverishly into her brother's making an overly erotic display to everyone who was watching.

“Hmmm. Muaaah…..ho yeah, that’s what papa missed.” Jaune cooed once their broke off lip contact. Seeing his sister’s dazzling face smile at him after being away for so long made his day. Saphron was lowered back to the ground where her face turned into a more tearful one leading into her crying heavily in relief as she pounded his chest.

“Y-you jerk! Why didn’t you come sooner? You had me scared to death being away for that long I assumed the worst!” She cried out pressing her head into his chest as Jaune wrapped his arms affectionately around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head.

“Sorry, babe, I really am for not contacting either of you for half a year. I swear I wanted to, but everything was so crazy and my Scroll was damaged during the fight. I promise I won't’ scare you like that again, Saph. I promise.” Jaune stated seriously and felt her calm down, she drew herself back from his chest showing him a tearful and soft smile while nodding back to him.

“You damn well better, and because I know you’re my husband as well as an Arc your promise means an absolute guarantee, right?” She tested and he nodded immediately making her smile even more as she wiped her eyes. “Good. Now, Jaune…..there’s someone who’d like to meet you.~” 

She said this musically and looked over at the kitchen where she rushed off to head back into only to come back with a small adorable baby girl wrapped in pink Pumpkin Pete pajamas wearing blonde hair and blue eyes. Jaune felt his jaw drop upon seeing it as his sister/wife bring it closely to him. There he saw those adorable big blue eyes stare back at him in wonder.

“S-Saph….is she….?” 

Saphron nodded and brought her daughter up to Jaune to grab it from her hands carrying the adorable baby in his arms as he cradled closely to his chest.

“That’s right, honey. She’s our little girl; Lillia Arc. Or Lily for short. You remember that I was pregnant with her for a good three months before you went away on your mission. Her birth was barely a few weeks ago and even though you missed it she has been waiting eagerly for you with stubby little arms wide open. Like right now actually. ” Saphron beamed as she watched her daughter reach up for Jaune and felt her heart melt once he tearfully carried her into his arms. This was his and Saphron’s daughter and he happily held her close to his chest. The little baby cooed and grabbed up at him with little fingers tugging the hem of his shirt making him tearful with happiness with Saphron hugging an arm around him.

****

Back to the Audience room….

 

There was a stunned silence all around with Saphron and Terra staring at the screen with jaws agape and faces red as they soaked in the scene playing before them. The one thing on everyone’s minds was; ‘What…..the hell?!’

“J-J-Jaune and m-me….? We’re married and we have a kid with each other!? But he’s my brother a-and……!” Saphron stuttered completely shocked. Despite that she couldn't let go of the scene of familial happiness between Jaune and the two of them. Her heart raced and her mental system nearly shut down from the overload of what she was watching. None of this made even a micron of sense to her until she remembered one very important fact that made her straighten up; she once had a crush on Jaune back when she entered her sixteenth year of age and he barely entered adolescence.

Gulping nervously she remembered that she once harbored taboo affections for him at some point in the past which later she brushed off as a silly child’s crush. But alas, it was still there alright. She still had some remnant of those feelings tucked away inside of her and now she was seeing the fruit of those feelings realized.

‘S-sure I may have had a really stupid crush on the doofus, but marrying him and having a child?! This is extreme….!’ Saphron thought turning to Cheshire, who giggled contagiously much to everyone’s plight.

“S-so me and Jaune are officially married? That’s a thing that’s allowed in Atlas of places? Allowing a man to take a sister as his bride?” She questioned and Cheshire nodded, the others remaining silent while Sienna, Raven, and Summer failed to see what was so shocking about all of it in general. Then again neither of three knew Jaune Arc intimately to begin with.

“Yep yep, but deary…..who said he only had one wife?” Cheshire teased this time making Terra pale as the next scene played out on the screen.

‘I want off this ride.’ Pyrrha mentally whimpered as she hugged her knees and watched with green eyes focused on the television.

****

While the three basked in the warmth of their reunion Saphron took the bouquet of flowers from his hands and sniffed them happily while waiting for the ‘others’ to come out and join them. 

“Saph? Who’s at the…..door?” Terra Arc spoke out as she came down from upstairs freezing at the sight of seeing the blonde man hugging their newborn baby. Her eyes watered behind those glasses as she raced down the steps with a little infant boy with light tanned skin like hers and dark hair looking excited to see him.

“Jaune!” Terra cried out as she and Adrian ran to him. Jaune held out one of his hands welcoming them into the fold of a deeply affectionate familial hug.

“Daddy!~” Adrian cried out in childish excitement and happiness and hugged his little arms around his kneecaps like Terra and Saphron were doing with his shoulders. Their hands crossed paths along his chest showing the two matching engagement rings bearing the Arc symbol emblazoned in gold.

This of course made for a more golden reaction back in the audience room.

*****

“What the hell!? Jaune not only marries two women but has kids with both including his own sister?!” Yang screeched with incredulous surprise as others mirrored her shocked face. Glynda and Pyrrha especially had beet red colors on their faces while Terra and Saphron simply stared completely in frozen silence. Neither of them thought either could be the wife of the latter’s sibling, let alone both of them at the same time. 

Ruby simply blushed vehemently with her hands tucking her cape over half her face covering her mouth. She was both interested as well as mortified that Jaune would take his sister as a wife and baby momma. She wondered how that could even be possible. Pyrrha however felt conflicted upon seeing this. On one hand she was intrigued and pleased to see Jaune as a family man, on the other she was at complete loss for words when seeing him with kids from two women. Still, that did nothing to stem the heat going to her face when hearing him be called ‘Daddy’ . Weiss was mildly disgusted yet also intrigued after seeing him in uniform. Blake had no alternative opinion on the matter and simply felt awkward about it. Nora simply sat impatiently wiggling in her seat waiting for more to come. 

‘Outrageous….simply outrageous, the thought  of one man bedding and marrying two women, of whom one happens to his sister, is beyond astounding. I can’t even fathom that the sort of arrangement became legal in that part of the world, but then again Mistral kingdom’s many branches of noble upper-class families often had unions of that type in their history.’ Glynda surmised still feeling floored by the reveal.

They didn’t know what to feel right now because of how heartwarming the family reunion was showing up to be, but still….the scenario was completely out of nowhere. Even for them.

Cheshire covered up her mouth with her one of her wrists and laughed deliriously in a ‘To Ho Ho’ kind of giggle.

“Hehehehe,  oh the look on your faces. Anyway, the story behind this is that Jaune stayed at his sister and her wife’s house after he ran away from home all those years ago. They were even a thing before he arrived and welcomed him with open arms, since then he’s lived with them from years onward.” She began once again making Saphron’s heart lurch at the sad history of her brother's plight. “While he was training in the specialist force he took the  time to really connect with the two of you really bonding over the years until all three started developing mutual feelings for the boy as he became a man. Eventually this led to the three of you becoming an item romantically, Jaune pleasured you both so well you two decided that you wanted him around permanently….as your husband.”

Cheshire pointed this out making the other girls, sans the three older women, flinch in utter surprise at how a man like Jaune could make such a thing happen. Both Terra and Saphron simply remained silent and looked at their feet with faces still redder than Ruby Rose’s cape. Saphron had to admit her heart raced at the thought of her brother being a sex maestro in bed and Terra pondered on what it’d feel like since she and her lover were still open-minded towards the male form. Yet still, this revelation shook them entirely.

“So how did our parents react to this?” Saphron carefully asked with Cheshire leaning on the side of the big screen television leering at her coyly when she spoke out.

“Simple; they approved, slowly but surely they accepted the incestuous union between you two judging it as pure love rather than juvenile lust. You, Terra, and Jaune made it a stout case to them whereupon acceptance they paid for the wedding afterward. You two became simply Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc, wives to one Jaune Cotta-Arc. The three of you agree on sharing that surname so that everyone knows that you three love each other indefinitely.” She concluded making the girls nod their heads slowly as the scene resumed.

“Enough exposition, let’s watch more, shall we?” 

*****

Back with Jaune and his family….

 

“So at school I did a show and tell about how my dad became one of the coolest soldiers in the army. Everyone was wowwing at me and wanting to talk to me more about you.” Adrien, an energetic little preschooler, gushed as he sat on Jaune’s lap bouncing up and down in excitement with firsts pumped. 

Terra was taking care of Luna while Saphron prepared dinner for the entire family, they both felt their hearts melt when they heard Adrien say he wants to join the special forces Jaune did in order to be just like his dad. This made even the audience go ‘aww’ at the child’s words.

“Mmmhh, Adrien, my little guy, I want you to be what you want to be when you grow up, okay? That being said you do get cool high-tech weapons in Atlas military,but they really train you hard.” Jaune voiced hugging his son closely letting the little boy’s tiny arms wrap around his neck as he lifted him up and ruffled his hair playfully. 

The two girls watched happily as Jaune played with his laughing child then carried him around the living room on his back playing horsey. Terra and Saphron were both happy to have him home now, and for a solid two months no less. Hopefully he wouldn't’ get sent out any overly long missions again, not until he made up for his absence with his warmth in bed. Finishing preparing dinner Saphron served her family and they all ate in peace with Jaune catching them up on what he experienced out there in the Grimm-infested mountain range on the continent of Mantle. 

The scene transitioned to where the proud father put his two kids to sleep. Adrien slept in a small bed inside of his own action hero-themed bedroom and cradled his newborn daughter Lily lovingly as he set her down into her crib sleeping like a baby. He was wearing only his bare essentials right now such as a pair of shorts and a dark blue t-shirt over his body. His wives were in the bedroom across from the baby’s room, Jaune went over and tried opening it allowing him inside till he noticed it was locked. 

“Huh, I wonder if they're getting changed. Weird since we always just change together before heading to bed anyway. Welp, better go take a shower in the other bathroom then.” He said to himself walking over to the second bathroom with towel in hand and clothes set up on the side of the sink counter. 

The girls back in the audience subconsciously leaned forward hoping to see the blonde soldier of fortune naked, or at least half-naked, but alas they were blue balled when the screen transitioned skipping the shower part.

‘Drats…..’ Pyrrha thought to herself.

They were treated to the sight of him coming out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers and showing everyone how ripped his body was. He was of modest build yet very toned all around, the muscles on his arms seemed broad, his chest rippled with a firm muscular shape, and his legs seemed to balance it all out in proportion. Basically he appeared to be an Adonis in terms of body figure and fit the bill in modest capacity making the girls, and women, blush at the sight of him.

He walked up to the bedroom door again wiping the moisture from his hair with his towel and found it to be unlocked finally. Twisting the knob open he pushed through the door to see that his bedroom was dimly lit with an array of scented castles stationed on the furnishings.

“Honies? You in here?” He asked as he stepped in, only when he closed the door behind him the lights brighten up a little bit revealing something that made his heart lurch and his member throb excitedly within his pants.

“Mngh! G-girls?” He yelped feeling his erection suddenly take massive shape behind his boxers upon seeing them. Saphron Arc stood on all fours leaning forward with her some of her hair sexily draping over a side of her face. She was posing as though she were in a catalogue for sexy women, Terra was at her side standing up on her knees with hands behind her back and a cute bashful smile adorning her face. She wore contacts instead of glasses as she, like Sapphron, wore tight red ribbons over her chest and mound covering up her privates from view. They both had bowtie knots centered around their chests just begging to be taken off.

Jaune stared agape at his two women loving what he was seeing and feeling his member stiffen up almost immediately inside of his boxers.

Back at the Audience room, both Terra and Saphron stared mortified at the sight of themselves seducing their husband in such a raunchy manner. Sure, being married lesbians entailed lots of kinky preferences and creative uses with a dildo and strapon, but for the blonde Arc sister this was too much. 

‘I can’t believe we would do something this lewd.’ They thought in unison ignoring the feeling of heat building up within their loins. 

Back to the Scene playing on the TV….

“Good evening, darling. Like what you are seeing?” Terra purred huskily tracing a finger around her lips as Saphron beckoned her brother to come closer with the crook of her finger.

“I do.” Jaune whimpered feeling hypnotized by seeing his two wives act so sexy and slutty for him this way.

“Good, hehehehe, now get over and come make some much-needed love to the mothers of your children then. We have to make up for lost time, this girls need their man right now, Jauney.”  Saphron said sexily in a sultry voice as she and Terra both reached out for him with hands outstretched begging him to come to bed.

“Oooh you two….just know how to work me like a windup toy alright.” Jaune said smirking as he tugged down his boxers revealing the shocking sight of a thick twelve-inch long penis throbbing at the base and looking ready for action. 

Upon seeing that large succulent tool the two women salivated openly at the sight of it making them even more aroused than they were already. Jaune started walked over to them with his member dangling with every step reaching for their hands and locking his fingers around each one belonging to his wives.

****

“Shenanigans! I call shenanigans!” Weiss protested vehemently with face redder than the reddest of rose flowers as she stood up from the couch looking shaken. She feels she’d never get the image of Jaune’s penis out of her head now, but maybe she didn’t want to considering how it made her felt. “A-Arc doesn’t have a penis this big! It’s impossible to have one nearly a foot-length in size and shape,am I right?”

All the other girls and women remained silent, with some of the latter silently visualizing what he’ll do next in the upcoming scene. Cheshire merely giggled and looked right at Weiss with a lopsided smirk as she spoke up again.

“Actually it’s not impossible, most well-endowed men have members around that size, you just haven’t seen him yet in real life. I’m sure it’ll be the same thing, Princess. Isn’t that right, Blake?” Cheshire asked looking over to the now-squeamish cat Faunus sitting between Weiss and Yang.

All eyes were on her now and suddenly she was feeling very exposed and unsafe, particularly with Pyrrha’s curious gaze focused on her as well.

“I….accidentally walked in on him showering one time, I didn't see him standing behind the screen and when I pulled that thing back I got a good look at it. Jaune does have a penis of that exact same size and girth.” She confirmed making all the girls look to each other in surprise while Pyrrha’s face was just glowing like a furnace now.

“Told you so.~ Now onto the show.” Cheshire chirped cutely resuming the scene.

***

Jaune pulled on their hands allowing him to tumble onto the bed one knee before the other, his member remained standing out like a large shipwreck in an ocean. Both women hungered greatly for it and guided him to sit on down on his ass while they scrambled to knee before his lap. Saphron lowered her head first letting her brother feel the tingling sensation of her breath as she hovered her mouth over the top of his dick. She reached down and gently wrapped her right hand around the hilt of his shaft squeezing her fingers softly making him groan as he laid back.

“Ooh it’s been too long since we’ve had this, Terra. Jaune, baby, I miss you so so much.” She purred making his heart melt at her words as she slowly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Instantly he felt the warm soothing sensation of her mouth slurping on his dick. 

Saphron Cotta-Arc lowered her face even more taking in the entire bulbous shape of his cock-head while Terra lowered her face down to his scrotum licking up his balls hungrily with a soft slow passion.

“Mhmmhm!~” She mewled loudly behind sealed lips, her eyes peered up at her husband as she slowly ran her tongue around the surface of his balls. She performed this act slowly tasting every inch of her husband’s genitals while her co-wife started stroking the neck of his dick. Jaune’s penis was just that big and girthy to allow for their hands to roam all over its surface.

He leaned his head back moaning hotly with chest heaving upon feeling absolute pleasure. The warm moisture of both his wives’ mouths slobbering on his dick made him feel some precum ooze seep out of the tip. Immediately Saphron tasted the salty substance and lapped it all up in milliseconds tasting the flavor of his seed. When Terra cast an envious look at her she pulled back off of his head allowing for the brown-skinned girl to lean up and suck off another dabble of precum into her lips. She ingested it into her mouth tasting it like her wife was doing, both of them savored the taste of Jaune’s precum leaving an unusual effect on their counterparts back in the audience room.

**

“Mhhm?” Saphron yelped and tasted something salty and tangy on her tongue the same time she watched her counterpart swish it around inside of her mouth. Terra was the same and touched her lips in confusion before looking to her wife in wonder.

“Why are we tasting….semen in our mouths?” Terra questioned  silently in shock as both of them held looks of realization on their faces.

**

“Mmmnhh!~” Saphron moaned loudly as she rocked her face back and forth on her brother/husband’s dick passionately. Her lips sucked up over half of his entire cock into her mouth where she hungrily ran her tongue around the surface lubricating it in her saliva. 

Terra hummed loudly as well as she slurped and suckled each of his fuzzy egg-sized balls into her mouth. Her soft brown lips wrapped tightly around one testicle slurping it noisily before moving on to the other one. She’d trace her tongue along his scrotum and to the bottom of his shaft occasionally in between sucks. Both women were intensely fellating their husband making him grab his head and pant loudly in unbridled pleasure. He was beginning to feel his length throb and expand ever more inside of Saphron’s mouth, groaning and huffing he continued to gently rock his waist against their heads feeling them enthusiastically run their lips and tongues all over him sensationally.

“Uunngh! Oohh yeah….! S-Saphron…..Terra! I think I’m getting close.” He announced with closed eyes feeling them work his length even faster now that they heard that. Saphron ferociously bobbed her face back and forth on her brother’s penis. She slurped her head past down to the hilt meeting with Terra’s lips as she suckled the sides of his shaft hungrily with hands fluffing his balls. She sensed his throbbing pulsations through his nutsack indicating he was telling the truth and cast a knowing look at Saphron before they slowly pulled themselves up. 

The wives leaned back once they saw his member twitch violently right before their eyes, Jaune let out a harsh groan as he felt the rush of semen erupt out from the tip of his member. 

“Aaahh….!” He growled and bucked his hips forward letting thick ropes of sperm fly out from his cock and onto the waiting faces of Saphron and Terra. 

“Mmhh! Let it all out, honey!” Saphron cried out happily as she felt rope after rope of sperm splatter onto her face and chest. She cupped her titties together making sure to pool some of it in between her cans while closing her eyes as the rest landed on her face. Her cheeks became painted, her open mouth caught some of her brother’s spunk inside of it landing on her tongue, and forehead became a mess of Arc spunk just like Terra. 

The tanned skin girl had to close both of her eyes to make sure none got into them messing up her contact lenses. She held her lips apart like Saphron and felt the sludge of their husband’s sperm land inside of her mouth and all over her face. Her cheeks, nose, and forehead became painted in thick viscous amounts of seed leaving some of it to seep down her neck landing on her creamy mocha tits. 

Jaune finished cumming soon enough and to everybody’s surprise, he was still as hard as a rock with his erection looking like an armed missile. The girls noticed he was done and turned to face each other before wrapping arms around one another leading to Saphron slowly tracing her tongue along Terra’s face scooping the rivets of sperm onto her tongue and sucking it into her mouth to swallow. The second girl purred and shivered pleasantly at her fellow wife erotically cleaning her of their husband’s seed, within seconds Saphron finished wiping terra’s face free of sperm and waited for her to do the same. She clutched her light-skinned naked back even tighter and did just that.

“Hhmmmm.~” Terra hummed with a blissful tone as she leaned in to quickly scrape the surface of the blonde woman’s face with her tongue sucking up all the seed Jaune let out all over them. Saphron simply waited enjoying the feeling of her wife’s tongue caressing her skin, before long Terra actually finished and hung her head over her face waiting with mouth open and full of sperm. Needless to say this was Jaune’s favorite part right here.

“Mmhhm!~” Saphron hummed loudly as she clutched Terra’s shoulders tightly pressing her face against hers and locking lips with her keeping her sperm-filled mouth open as she snowballed cum onto her tongue. The two women held each other intimately and made out in an overly erotic tongue-tying lesbian exchange, both of them rolling Jaune’s sperm back and forth into each other’s mouths.

Jaune grunted intensely feeling his dick twitch hard at the sight playing out before him, back in the audience room though…

***

“Um, Terra?” Saphron whispered to her wife in alarm making them turn to each other while touching their own mouths confusedly. “I can really taste it!” 

She said this with hushed alarm while everyone else simply fell into a trance watching the scene play out on the television. Terra quickly shook her head with eyes shifting left and right hoping nobody noticed them freaking out.

“Shhh, let’s keep it down. I don't want anybody to see us like this, and if what I assume is true then you and me exclusively will be feeling a whole lot more.” Terra urged just as panicked as Saphron. Both ladies had hard red blushes all over their faces and turned back to look at their other selves finishing their raunchy lesbian snowball act.

***

Back to that reality’s Jaune, Terra, and Saphron…

 

The girls finished making out and swallowed their loads respectively after sucking each other’s tongues back and forth for the past several minutes. They turned to see their husband standing up on his kneecaps with erection looking harder than a rock, a clearcut sign he was extremely ready to fuck them. Knowing Jaune he could do that all day long and leave both girls in bed for a whole night straight, he had done it before on their honeymoon after all.

“Looks like it’s time to unwrap your ‘welcome home’ presents.” Terra voiced cutely and reached into her chest grabbing the ribbon ends from the bowtie knot then pulling them apart. Her top ribbon came undone letting it fall to the ground as her voluptuous set of C-cup breasts bounced free from their confines. Saphron nodded and did the same.

“And that would be us obviously. We love you so much, honey. We’re so glad to finally have you back with us, sex just isn’t the same without your touch, you know.” Saphron purred undoing her bow tie knot revealing her delectable D-cups to her brother and tugging off the ribbon around her waist. Terra mirrored her actions causing both of them to appear fully naked before his eyes, ribbons were huddled around their kneecaps as they stood with arms interlocked together waiting for Jaune to take them.

“Oh yeah, this is easily the best coming home present I have ever received, ladies. And to top it all off I got the next two months off to spend making up for that long stay away from home. Who wants to be first to ride….this?” Jaune gestured to his penis and Terra immediately looked to her side at Saphron practically bouncing at the opportunity.

“I wanna do it! Believe me, Saph, the dry spell without your brother’s dick has been horrible. I need it like I need air right now.” Terra contested and Saphron, while chuckling, gave her the go ahead by shrugging her arms.

“Go ahead, honey, but I call his face. Arc magical tongue is a thing in our family and I’m needing Jaune’s special one for me right now.” Saphron then looked back to her brother and nudged him onto his back before climbing all over her his body.

Jaune simply smiled and chuckled as she straddled his face with her snatch blinding him from view until she lowered it onto his waiting lips. Instantly she let out a hard shudder and a loud moan upon feeling his lips suckle gingerly on her spread labia making her tremble already form the sensation.

“Aaaahhh!~ Jaune….!~” She cried out lifting her head up and closing her eyes as she clenched her thighs tightly around his face feeling his hands reach up to grab her buttocks as he started eating her out. A collection of soft slurping noises followed and Saphron was already melting at her husband’s oral touch on her lips, truly there was no substitute for him at all.

Terra meanwhile straddled his lower body and angle herself so that his hard long erection pushed into her creamy brown folds making her elicit a loud squeal of ecstasy once she lowered herself all the way down. A loud squelching sound followed along with a blissful wail barely stifled by her right fist as she felt him push all the way through her pussy and into her cervix. On instinct, she began rowing her body back and forth in slow sensual fashion subtly riding him cowgirl style. She continued huffing behind her fist with eyes closed as she felt her very body touch heaven itself with the pleasure her husband gave her. In no time at all she started moving faster rolling her hips along his waist and fucking herself fully on his dick. The bed started creaking as a result and soon the air filled with staunch noises of sex between the happy trio.

“Mnnghh! Ahhh….ooohh Jaune! Uugghh!~” Terra whimpered loudly from behind her fist as she intensified her pace so the point her buttocks slammed down on his thighs. Her brown body was rutting passionately onto her husband's dick feeling it spear her insides thoroughly as it pushed past her cervix and entered her womb. The sensation was immense and Terra could easily see herself losing consciousness due to how good it felt.

LIkewise Saphron was in pure heaven right now, like Terra she began riding her brother’s face hard as though she humping herself on his dick. Her mouth remained open as she felt his tongue expertly probe her innermost weak points. Jaune held onto her hips from below squeezing her buttocks between his fingers as he worked his tongue in spirals pleasuring her folds like no tomorrow. Saphron Arc could barely keep herself together as she rode his face for all it was worth, both girls filled the air with their moans and gasps brought on by the blonde male in their relationships.

Of course this had an effect on the people back in the audience room itself….

***

“Hot damn! This is pure smutty gold! I’d never thought I’d see Jaune of all people being a super stud with those women. I take back everything I said, this is worth the watch.” Yang beamed excitedly with steam coming out her nostrils as she leaned in forward watching the scene with vivid interest. She reacted the most out of anybody largely due to her perversions and the fact that she herself was getting turned on by watching this event. 

Cheshire laughed deliriously in happiness upon seeing the girl’s wildest reaction, she lived for this sort of thing. Everyone else looked uncomfortable despite being unable to look away. It was like watching porno in the presence of family members in a sense. 

“Oh you people kill me. Just so you’re aware that this Jaune isn’t your own, it’s a different universe with your counterparts. You are going really going to be unable to see him in a different light once you return to your reality though. That much is certain, I’m not erasing anybody’s memory by the way.”

Yang looked to the girl with a blush and a face that said she had a question.  She was about to raise a finger up and ask her something when a different noise erupted from within the room itself.

“Uaaaahhh!~” 

Everyone turned their faces to see both Saphron Cotta-Arc and Terra writhing on the couch surface as though they were being raped by ghosts. Both women had very flustered faces going on and panted heavily as they were screaming in pleasure. They shuffled about on the couch with their hands touching all over their bodies as though having orgasms right here and now.

“Mommy...I’m scared and very confused.” Ruby said clutching Summer’s side as her silver eyes sparkled in the reflection of the duo’s actions. “What’s going on exactly?”

Cheshire flashed a wide smile and answered that question with glee.

“Simple; ‘Jaune’ is having sex with them, in a way.” She answered and this raised more eyebrows and confusion. 

“What….that doesn’t even make sense!” Ruby refuted.

“It’s quite simple, Miss Rose. I may have neglected to mention this, but thanks to being in this room they can feel whatever their counterparts feel as if they are currently having sex with the Jaune of that universe himself. Whatever pleasure the party on the screen receives these two will also receive and boy does it look fun.” She clarified watching Terra hastily take off her clothing appearing naked before everyone else.

Nobody tried stopping her and everyone felt too vexed by this development to watch anyway. The mocha-skinned girl was now barely wearing her lacy dark bra and panties before sliding up her own body to lay back on the touch and finger herself. Her legs hiked up high as her right hand furiously stroked her pussy with a finger dipping into her wetness. She was huffing loudly with eyes closed visualizing that Jaune himself was on top of her ramming his dick into her pussy like the counterpart was doing. Same can be said for Saphron who impatiently ripped off her orange top after discarding her vest, she unbuckled her brown jeans and tugged them down along with her orange panties. The blonde girl bent herself over the couch working her left hand on her mound dipping two fingers into her dripping snatch repeatedly. She was panting and moaning constantly as she felt Jaune’s tongue push into her pussy over and over again.

“Should….we stop them? Anyone?” Summer questioned looking around in mild confusion as the scene back on the television.

***

Back with Jaune Cotta-Arc and his two wives….

 

“Aaahh aaahh aaahhhh! Ooohhh yes! Yes! Jaune….I’m g-getting close!” Terra announced as she swayed wildly on his pelvis feeling his thick lengthy member plunge relentlessly into her pussy. Her insides were starting to throb and her muscles began to clench tightly around the penis spearing into her womb. Terra was on cloud nine and feeling a maximum overdose of pleasure as she rode her husband's meat wildly while seeing him gorge on Saphron’s snatch. 

That woman was riding her  brother’s face like she were in a fever pitch feeling his mouth suckle and tongue out the entirety of her sensitive pussy while he gripped her hips tightly. She moaned and huffed and worked her pelvis around his face determined to feel everything the same way Terra ground herself on his pelvis doing the same. Terra bounced up and won on her knees jiggling her buttocks voraciously as she fucked herself on his meat with hands planted on his stomach She was about to hit the wall of pleasure and hoped Jaune will come with her when she does. Rolling her waist onto his pelvis a few more times she finally came with head tilted skyward and mouth remaining open as she screamed out in ecstasy.

“Aaaaaaahhhh!~” She cried out with back straightened up, chest sticking out, and body shivering intensely as she felt her pussy muscles wring his member dry for his seed. She thankfully received it in bulk and felt Jaune’s body twitch in reaction to her orgasm. Suddenly his member swelled and thick gooey deposits of sperm blasted into the walls of her womb filling it up in thick spurts repeatedly pumping into it for a solid minute and a half.

“Uuughhh……! Oohh yes….I love you, honey…..” Terra cooed as she came down from her climax and drifted backwards onto the bed laying on her back with legs spread wide. Thick dribbles of spunk oozed out of her opening as she passed out entirely wearing a crazed smile of happiness in doing so.

Before Saphron could come herself she slowly lifted her body off of her brother/husband’s face leaving his tongue to pull out of her dripping wetness as she got up to go move Terra to the side a bit. Jaune got up with her and made sure the fully-satisfied co-wife was safely resting on the side of the King-sized bed.

“There, hopefully she doesn’t fall off, it’s a good thing we got a bed as big as this, even if it barely fits in the room.” Saphron mentioned and turned her head back to look at Jaune still erect with the head of his member oozing some leftover cum. She licked her lips in excitement knowing it was so thick, for that reason alone she was glad she was on a rather vulnerable time to feel it raw. “So….that being said; come here, baby.”

Jaune smirked and obeyed crawling on his knees as he felt her arms slide around his neck hugging him as their faces met in a steamy languid kiss. Saphron closed her eyes and hummed lovingly into Jaune’s mouth, his tongue slid in between her lips to smoothly mesh with her own as they embraced right there on the bed. He moaned back into her mouth keeping his hands around her waist as they swapped tongue for a good minute and a half until they eventually pulled apart from one another.

“My turn, Jaune.~” She cooed with eyes half-lidded and brimming with a pure incestuous love for her brother turned husband. Saphron pulled her arms off of him and turned around placing herself on all fours and wiggling her delectable booty enticingly at him with legs spread apart. Her pussy was throbbing and oozing moisture with her turning her face to look at him from over the shoulder with a sultry smile.

“Come and get it.~” She giggled and Jaune smiled back warmly at her before waddling on his kneecaps to place himself behind. His hands went to her hips securing their hold on them while he effortlessly guided his length straight into her pussy eliciting a loud hiss from her as well as making a gooey squelching sound upon entering. He could feel Saphron shivering intensely with pleasure as she felt him slide all the way to the hilt inside of her pussy like he had done so many times before.

“Uuaaaahh! Yes….ohh yes.~ Jaune...I’ve been missing this so badly the past six months. Nothing has been a comparable substitute while you were away.” She moaned wiggling her buttocks into his waist feeling his cock spear her deep. 

“Mmnh, don't worry, Saph honey. I won’t be leaving you nor Terra alone for that again, I swear it.” Jaune groaned feeling the tightness of his sister’s pussy really stimulate his penis, it took a brief second to adjust to it before he started sensually rolling himself into her behind. 

“Jaune….uunngh...I want another baby.” She brought up out of nowhere making him pause to look at her as she turned her face back over to see from the side. 

‘She’s serious.’ He noted and saw her smile lovingly at him and began bucking back into his body beginning the intense second round of sex. “I mean it, honey, I love you more than anything in the world and after having Lily I’m feeling the craving to be pregnant again. I wonder if I can beat our mom in how many kids I can have. I’m aiming to beat the record of eight, and…..I’ll have you know I’m ovulating.” 

This put the gas in Jaune’s engine as he began rutting himself into his sister more passionately really spearing her insides with his hard throbbing dick. He knew exactly where to aim and what places she was more sensitive with making the woman moan loudly as the sound flesh meeting each other resumed within the room.

“Oooaaahhh! Yes! Yes! Jaune….drill me!~” She cried out with her body lurching back and forth in swaying motions. Her brother/husband behind her holding her waist tightly as he slammed himself into her pussy like a wild animal. His pace was nearly rapid, his precision on point for he was hitting her G-spot repeatedly without pause. Saphron was turning into a mess of pleasure and orgasmic stimulation the more her husband reamed her tightening pussy without mercy. 

“Mh mh mh mh mnnhhg! Saphron….! Oooh I love you, baby. Of course I’ll give you more children, count on it.” Jaune grunted out feeling his sister’s walls clench tightly around him as he bucked over her backside wiggling his penis inside of her in pelvic gyrating motions. This was deliberately done to really stimulate her weaker points inside of her pussy, thus, in turn, had a similar effect on Saphron back in the audience room.

***

“Aaaaghh! Oohh stop… this….nnghh! I can feel something ‘big’ going into me and I don't see it! Aaaaahh!” Saphron cried out as she thrashed about on the couch naked as the day she was born with Terra passed out and breathing raggedly next to her. 

The blonde’s body was sweaty and thrashing about wildly on the couch surface before everyone’s eyes. She could feel the phantom impression of his phallus plunging into her pussy and driving her crazy, she’s never felt anything like this before and she was starting to like it a lot. Everyone watched in uncomfortable/awkward arousal as the girl was basically fucking an invisible force, they could even see her pussy gaping as ‘something’ was pushing into it the same way the other Jaune was pushing into his Saphron.

Needless to say Cheshire could barely contain her laughter as she watched everyone’s obvious arousal growing.

***

Jaune continued savagely fucking his sister/wife mechanically rowing his hips back and forth into her buttocks. He could feel her pussy wringing him tightly at every turn, each time he pushed into her womb he felt the girl’s cervix squeeze him tight nearly making him cum and stimulating him even more. Yet still, he held out with utmost endurance. He wasn’t going to blow his load before she becomes wracked with orgasm. 

Bending himself over her backside Jaune spooned his lovely sister and cupped her right breast into his hand squeezing it gingerly and making her moan even louder. He shifting his position a bit to plant his feet into the bed giving him a more steadfast angle in which to fuck the beautiful woman. Saphron feels the difference in his thrusting pattern and moaned deliriously with happiness as she reached back to hook her right arm around the neck of her husband pulling him onto her for a deep passion-fueled kiss. They moaned loudly into each other’s mouths swapping tongues in an around in undaunted passion. Saphron could easily tell the entire world of her relationship with her husband and their wife in pride. She was the happiest woman in the world right and had two wonderful people to share her life, to this day she was very glad that their parents approved of their relationship and accepted their marriage. She was even gladder to sire kids with her magnificent stud of a husband, a girl like her couldn’t ask for anything more except for maybe having another child as of right now. She wants another baby from Jaune and she’ll happily mount him every day for the next two months until she got her gooey creampie reward ensuring it.

“Mmhh mhhhh aaaahhhh! Ooohhh Jaune...I’m c-cumming!” Saphron moaned loudly as her body’s undulations reached a fever pitch with her buttocks smacking faster into his waist. She could feel his appendage swelling as he too pummeled her insides faster keeping his right hand firmly on her tit and squeezing to stimulate her even more.

“Uunngh…..me too, honey. Me too….!” He grunted back rowing back his hips and hammering into her tight twat like no tomorrow. The two lovebirds moaned and gasped constantly for the next several minutes until Saphron felt the dam broke with her orgasm ripping through her body with utmost intensity. She screamed out loud, thankful for soundproofing the walls, and felt her pussy wring her brother's dick tightly in nonstop orgasm.

Jaune felt the contractions magnify around his dick, it became too much for him and thus led to the man bucking into his sister’s pussy a final time before unleashing a roar that came with his climax. The pair of siblings held each other tightly as one of them bucked into the other’s bottom unleashing a thick virile load of potent sperm straight into her womb en masse. Saphron moaned loudly until she closed her eyes and lips savoring the warm feeling of Jaune’s cum rushing into her ovaries in order to claim a vulnerable egg. She could feel it happening as her womb filled up with gooey warmth. Together they stayed joined at their pelvis with Jaune unloading nearly a gallon worth of sperm into his sister hopeful that he was cementing another period of motherhood for her as he let everything out. 

She moaned and huffed constantly for as long as the unified orgasm continued until they both eventually slumped onto the bed together feeling spent and completely satisfied. Saphron’s chest was heaving, her body completely sweaty, but she wore a very happy smile on her face as she cuddled up next to Jaune alongside Terra with him in the middle. Both of them were breathing laboriously as he held an arm around each one flashing a warm smile to Saphron before the two siblings eventually passed out. Only one thought came to his mind as they slept naked together in the bed as one happily married trio.

It was good to be home again.

***

The television cut out signaling the end of the presentation and leaving everyone speechless save for the two unconscious naked lesbians sleeping on the couch. Both Saphron and Terra were completely passed out and everyone simply sat frozen in their sports speechless with red glowing faces after what they saw. Smirking playfully Cheshire walked up to the middle of the living room standing in front of everybody with her hands on her hips.

“Well, that concludes the ‘movie’, did you all get as much of a kick out of this as I?” She asked and still received silence with some of them nodding quietly. “Great, now here's my offer to you all, my wonderful patrons. You can either choose to be sent back to where you came from or you can stay and watch your own counterpart having sex with this blonde stud of a man, who is also a doofus. What say you?”

No one said a word, everyone was too stunned by watching the scene of Jaune fucking his sister and their wife. Cheshire knew their silence didn’t mean a ‘no’ exactly and snapped her fingers making everyone disappeared from the in small flashes of light.

***

“Huh? Wha….? Hey! I didn’t say anything yet! Where am I?” Ruby Rose cried out in childish annoyance as she found herself in another reaction room complete with comfy leather chair and big screen TV placed right in front of her. 

It wasn’t living room-sized like the one she had just been in ,but was a regular room meant to house a single person in comfort. Suddenly Cheshire appeared before her again with hands behind her back looking whimsical and mischievous as she normally was. Ruby wanted to throttle her just by seeing that smile, but she held herself in check and waited from the strange otherworldly girl to speak first.

“You know….I know a little secret.~” She began and leered knowingly at Ruby before continuing. “You have been dishonest with yourself, Ruby Rose. Although you didn’t say anything to my offer earlier I can tell you said ‘YES’ in your mind almost immediately. You want to see a version of yourself having sex with Jaune, but didn’t want to admit out loud in front of your friends and your mother.”

“Wha…? How did you know….it’s not like that, okay maybe it is. Dang it...” Ruby admitted feeling deflated at being called out so brutally. She was blushing up a storm and looking at her sides with embarrassment unsure of what to say or do in this situation. 

Cheshire stood back and snapped her fingers pressing ‘play’ on the TV making Ruby’s attention focus on it as she stood aside.

“Just sit back and enjoy.~” Cheshire added before disappearing in another blink of energy ready to go check in on the others and tell them the same thing she told Ruby; the truth. 

She wasn’t the only one that wanted to see Jaune Arc having sex with their multiversal counterpart after all.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…..**

 

**AN: This has been for Mr What If. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
